


Drarry Horror Movie Oneshot

by isleptinmyconverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry watches a scary movie, Fluffy, M/M, Protective Harry, Scared Draco, Smol Bean Draco, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleptinmyconverse/pseuds/isleptinmyconverse
Summary: Drarry watches a horror movie- Draco is very confident he'll be just fine after watching The Ring for the first time, and believes Harry to be a big baby for saying it's very scary as he's watched it before at the hands of Dudley. Then Draco gets very scared and Harry cuddles him. Fluffy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drarry Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736178) by [cheslocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheslocked/pseuds/cheslocked). 



“I’m pretty confident that i'll be fine, Potter.”  
In Draco’s room at Malfoy Manor, you would currently be able to find a smirking Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, one about to watch The Ring for the first time.   
Confident that if he could handle Voldemort for a couple years, he would be able to handle some stupid muggle film, Draco was sure that Harry was simply a wimpy git as he put the DVD into the player, both of which Harry, now comfortable in Draco’s bed, had to set up.   
Harry was giggling at the Slytherin, so sure of himself. “You say that now, but soon, you’ll never look at that pretty wishing well outside the same way”   
“Yeah, whatever, Potter”   
By the end of the film, Draco was hugging Harry like his life depended on it, crying into his shirt.   
“Shhh, baby, it wasn't real”  
“B-but.. It.. the..”  
Harry smoothed his hair and held him close. “It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.”   
Draco looked at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I love you.”  
Harry cuddled Draco. “I love you too.”


End file.
